Shimmering Light in Darkness:Dark Fulfilling Light
by The Dorito Ninja
Summary: Prequel/Side story to Shimmering Light in Darkness. The Story that started it all. Watch as Two friends of Light and Dark witness the beginning of the end for both Light and Dark. Laughter, blood and tears will be shed between these two as they fight on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my dear Readers, Thank you for choosing this fanfic to read for your own interest. This is...I guess a prequel/side story to Shimmering Light in the Dark ( Re:Written version of Naruto:Hero of Light) Anyway my buddy Dom volunteered to type this up to give a better insight on the story and how it will tie in later in the main story. Thanks for Reading and remember to Check out Shimmering Light in the Dark and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Fulfilling Light<em>

-Dom Clark

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising. A new, beautiful day seemed to be approaching. A teenager, around the age of sixteen, slowly lifted his sleek black sword making it eye level with the person across from him.<p>

"Come to the dark side…"

Another boy, around the same age, lifted his pure white sword and aimed it at him.

"Come to the light side…"

"But…we have cookies."

"And we have…milk?"

They both let out a laugh and their swords dissipated. Hikaru, a light-style user, with light brown hair and blue eyes was best friends with Makoto. He was a dark-style user with black hair and dark brown eyes. Hikaru liked to wear a gold rimmed, white, sleeveless, torso. In contrast, Makoto wore a silver rimmed, black, sleeveless torso with the Amaterasu Clan crest on the back. Even though they were of the opposite styles, their Sensei taught them to work together to make something greater than individual dark and light.

"Seriously, though, where do you want to go, Hikaru?"

"I don't know," Hikaru shrugged, "It is our day off, after all. Why don't we…go into Himitsu no Nikkou? Maybe some of our friends have off too."

"Sounds good to-"

Makoto clutched his chest.

"Makoto!"

"It's okay, Hi-Hikaru…" Makoto took a deep breath. "All better."

"You really scare me with that, Makoto."

Makoto just shrugged. It was something he had ever since he was young. He, nor anybody else, knew exactly what it was. His heart, at random, would stop only to start beating again seconds later. Certain times are worse then others. The worst Makoto had experienced was when his heart stopped, started slowly seconds later, stopped again, and finally started slowly back up. It was about a ten second window where his heart barely kept beating. Makoto didn't like to admit it, but it gave him a scare sometimes as well. The paranoia of the possibility that it would stop for good got to him on occasion.

"You sure you're good?" Hikaru put a hand on Makoto as he looked down at him since Hikaru was about a foot taller. Makoto was very short for his age.

"Don't worry about me," Makoto said with a half-smile. "You should worry more about yourself," He finished with a full grin.

They took off for Himitsu no Nikkou. It was a city in the Land of Departing Twilight that was occupied by both dark-users and light-users. It was made after the last war between the light and dark users as a symbol of peace. Thus far, peace remained, but it didn't seem to be holding out. Elsewhere, they had user specific cities still heavily populated.

"Where's your dad, anyway? Is he alright with this, or…" Makoto stopped. Hikaru's father was abusive when Hikaru disobeyed him. Makoto had seen it first-hand.

Hikaru glanced at Makoto. "He's at a meeting."

"Well, my dad is more then A-OK with it!" Makoto said to lighten the mood. He never knew his parents. Hikaru knew that and Makoto would always try to hide that pain with laughter. "Do you know what the meeting is about? The town's milk supply?"

"No, they're discussing your cities cookie supply, you idiot!"

"Hey, hey! No need for the insults," Makoto laughed.

"I wouldn't know what his meetings are about. He doesn't tell me anything anymore and he always seems to have resentment toward everything. I, among others things, is something he resents. But, lately, something else seems to be bugging him. I don't know what."

"Well, I'm sure he'll figure it out," Makoto was suddenly serious. "Worse comes to worse, you have me. _Always._"

Hikaru glanced at Makoto then did a half-smile. "You getting' soft on me?"

"No, Hikaru, I'm being sincere. You're…my best friend. That's not something you can find just right around the corner, ya know? I didn't have parents, so I don't understand how you feel. I never had somebody constantly watching over me resenting everything I did. I did whatever I wanted, really. But, I do understand how it feels to be alone. That's why I will never let that happen to you."

The two stopped outside the city.

"What if…" Hikaru looked away. "Nah, never mind."

"What? Just say it."

"Well, I mean, you've seen it…there's been a lot of…"

"A lot of what?"

"The dark and light users. It's not the same anymore, don't you see? So far, we've lived peacefully, but don't you see the tension? I didn't want to say this, but I think my father has resentment toward the dark-users…"

Makoto put his hand over his eyes and ran his fingers down his face. "I've noticed it to, but…" He looked up and smiled. "Nothing, not even war, can separate our friendship!" He gave Hikaru thumbs up. "That's a promise."

Hikaru smiled back, "Alright, enough talk. Let's go eat some ramen."

Makoto and Hikaru entered the Raman shop and sat down.

"These damn light-users think they're so much better then us!" Said a man who had too much to drink. "They think- they think we dark-users are nothing! Their smug…faces. I'll kill them all!"

Hikaru glanced over at Makoto's white knuckles and cringing face. "Don't do anything. It's okay," Hikaru assured Makoto.

"Dark is-is the greatest power!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There is no discrimination all-"

"Discrimination? You're one of them bastards aren't cha? Am I righ-"

Makoto, who was sitting on the far end, chucked his ramen bowl against the wall. Then, took his left arm and made Hikaru duck. With his right hand, Makoto punched the man in the eye making him fall out of his seat.

"What the fu…You one of them too?" He said struggling to get up.

"No…but my best friend is!"

Makoto took him by the shirt and threw him up against a wall. He repeatedly punched him in the nose and across the cheeks. The man just grunted in pain for he was too drunk to do anything.

"Makoto! Enough of this!"

Hikaru reached out and put his hand on Makoto's shoulder. He shot his head back at Hikaru. Makoto looked right into his eyes and he saw Makoto's Amaterasu ocular style (For visual aid, to see what Makoto's Amaterasu looks like, go to the author Dom Clark. His avatar is Makoto's Amaterasu). _Is he actually planning on using that?_

"Stay away, Hikaru!" He yelled as he turned back toward the man, delivering a knee to his gut. The drunk man spewed blood and alcohol out of his mouth while continuing to cough afterwards. Makoto didn't let up.

"You're going to kill him!" Hikaru shouted trying to restrain Makoto.

Blood streamed down Makoto's white knuckles. The drunk man had a broken nose, ribs, and cheek bone. He was continuing to cough up blood and losing consciousness. Makoto disregarding this and relentlessly continued to beat the man until Hikaru finally brought Makoto to the ground.

"Makoto! This is no way to act! What do you think you're doing?"

He breathed heavily as he sat on his bum. His body wouldn't stop shaking and his eyes were wide open. Suddenly, Makoto started crying. Hikaru picked him up and took him outside. Dark clouds emerged and it started raining. Most people got inside, while Hikaru continued to carry Makoto. They didn't have anywhere to go, so they took shelter in an alley where there was partial cover.

Tears and rain kept streaming down his face as he just sat there.

"What's going on with you, Makoto?"

He let out a loud cry. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. You shouldn't see me like this."

"It happens to all of us, Makoto. You think 'cause you shed some tears you're weak, huh? Well, think again. People don't cry because they are weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long."

Makoto looked up at Hikaru then looked away shamefully.

"Now," Hikaru began, "what's wrong?"

Makoto slowly pointed to the wall behind Hikaru. Written across the wall was graffiti. It was covered with anti-light and anti-dark banter. Hikaru just looked down in thought.

"None of that matters, Makoto-"

"It all matters! It's inevitable Hikaru, it's inevitable. You know me…you know how attached I am to my friends. Something, as chaotic and big as a war could split us apart."

"Hey! You said yourself that wouldn't happen. Don't sound like a hypocrite."

"I know, I know. But, we're both going to have to fight. Are you going to kill my people? Am I going to kill yours? What will happen to us?" Makoto rubbed his eyes and tried his best to wipe away the tears. He was a mess.

"You're over-thinking things, Makoto. Whatever happens, happens. Despite that, we're brothers until the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Make sure you read the main story: Shimmering Light in the Darkness. Please, review this story and the main story. Make we authors happy. Also, go check out, "Dom Clark". He is the author of the series and a good buddy of mine.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Make we authors happy and, please, REVIEW. It makes our day when we get new reviews. If you don't review, we might just stop with the series all together.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Fulfilling Light – Chapter 2<em>

-Dom Clark

* * *

><p>Makoto let the wind tug at his cheeks as he took a peaceful stroll within his clan's section of Anokoku. It wasn't hot nor cold, but the wind brought a nice, gentle breeze that cooled Makoto down. The clouds covered the sun with their dark and foreboding features. Despite the threat of rain, people still moved about like they would any other day.<p>

The disgust people wore on their faces when they saw Makoto didn't faze him, anymore. He kept a smile and walked past numerous apartments, shops, and food stands. Tiny footsteps behind Makoto became louder and faster. The little kid was not paying any attention to his surroundings and struck the back of Makoto's leg. He turned around and looked down upon the little kid who now lay on his bum. The kid looked up with fearful eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Makoto smiled and extended his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

He hesitated and looked at his hand. His scrawny little arm lifted, making his decision clear. Just before he grabbed Makoto's hand, a woman yelled out, "Ichirou! Stay away from that boy!"

Ichirou looked up at Makoto then over to his mother, who started to rush over to him. She grabbed his arm, gave Makoto a dirty look, and walked away. Makoto let out a sigh and continued to walk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a father and his son.

"Daddy, can you get me a popsicle?"

"Heh, it's not even hot out, son."

"C'mon just one, please."

"Alright, we'll split it." The father smiled.

Makoto watched as he split the double Popsicle with his son. He put his hand over his eyes and ran his fingers down his face as he continued to walk. Makoto's destination was finally in view. His stomach growled at the thought of a warm bowl of Ramen. Pulling the cloth aside he entered the Ramen Shop. An aroma of various ingredients protruded his nose. He no longer had a smile and looked down toward the ground. After sitting down and ordering, he rested his head on his left hand while watching his finger aimlessly scratch against the surface.

"You didn't just come out here for Ramen, did you?"

Makoto would know that voice anywhere. "You seem to always know where to find me…sensei."

"Heh, enjoying your second day off?"

Makoto just shrugged as his sensei sat down next to him.

He put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "So, you've noticed it too? I wouldn't expect less from a student of mine."

Makoto looked up at him. His sensei smiled.

"Keiji-sensei, I'm so confused." He said as his bowl of Ramen arrived.

"I understand, Makoto. No worries, though. I have a bit of advice for you."

Makoto aimlessly fiddled with his food, instead of eating it. He had a sudden loss for appetite. "What might that be, sensei?"

"_Wait_. Be cautious, analyze the situation. Just because we're dark-users doesn't mean we should fight for the dark. My student, your friend is a light-user. What have I always taught you guys?"

"To work together. About how dark and light can coincide to make a deadly opposition."

"Right. I'm afraid only action can do anything. In times of war, talk is nothing. So, you need to decide. Will you stick by your clan and fight the light-users? Or will you stick by your friends, no matter the style?"

"The Amaterasu Clan can go to hell. I'm sticking with my friends. I'm sticking to what I believe in!"

"Remember, Makoto, I will be by your side. I will also be waiting and listening. Now, eat up. I want to teach you a new style, something that may be incredibly crucial."

Makoto smiled, "Sensei…thank you."

It was getting dark, so Makoto closed his journal and let it rest beside him. He wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned against the bark of a tree. As he rested a hand over his heart, Hikaru appeared.

"Heart, again?"

"Yeah, that's the last time I'm drinking your city's milk."

"What are you doing out here, anyway? Writing about your love for cookies, again?"

"Of course, what else is there to write about?"

"Ha! Thought so."

They both let out a laugh, but Makoto became serious. "Savor these moments. We may not experience them, again."

"Right…"

They glanced at each other. "I talked to sensei today. He gave me some advice."

"I know. I talked to him as well."

"Good. So, we're on the same page. We just need to wait and analyze the situation."

"Yes, I agree. But, the war is approaching fast. Let's not talk about this. Don't you want to just go have some fun?"

Makoto sighed. "I understand, Hikaru. But, it's already getting late and the war could start tomorrow for all we know. I think we need to prepare ourselves."

Hikaru thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, you're right. But, what should we do?"

"Well, I was thinking about meeting up with Sasumu, Isamu, and..."

"Manami?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know if she'll be very excited to see you."

"I know, but you know how I-"

"No need to explain. I know, Makoto."

"Well, anyway...Did you have anybody in mind?"

"No. You and sensei are all I care about."

"Alright, you wouldn't mind having Manami, Isamu, and Sasumu with us?"

"Well, you already know I was never really close to them. But, I won't mind."

"I'll be off, then. If anything happens meet me at the bridge. The bridge where-"

"I know…"

_Flashback_

"Aw, man. My ice cream fell off the cone!"

"Here, you can have mine."

"You sure, Makoto?"

"Of course, Hikaru. You're my best friend. That's not something you can find just right around the corner."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

Makoto extended his short arm and gave Hikaru his ice cream.

"Why don't we go to that bridge we went to before? We can skip some rocks, again."

"Oh, the one where you almost passed out after Manami said, 'hi' to you?"

"Shut up about that!"

Hikaru let out a laugh and Makoto just looked away embarrassed. They started walking to the bridge nearby.

"I'm just teasing you, Makoto."

"Yeah, well…"

"You should talk to her more often, ya know?"

"Why? She probably wouldn't like me anyway…"

"Because I saw my daddy look at mommy the same way you looked at Manami."

"We're only little, Hikaru. I don't know what to do."

"You could kiss her," Hikaru said with a laugh. "Makoto and Manami sittin' in a tree-"

"Cut it out!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's all about the laughs, Makoto. And look, the bridge is up ahead…who's that?"

A man was having an argument with a woman on the bridge. Makoto grabbed Hikaru's torso and led him to cover behind a tree.

"I've had it with you, Xyper! I've had it with your obsessive hate! We're done, it's over!"

The man, Xyper, took the back of his hand and slapped the woman. She went down to her knees, crying. "You're a horrible person!"

"Then, go on! Get out of here!"

The woman got up and ran in the opposite direction, past Hikaru and Makoto. They peeked out, once more, to see what the man would do. He put his hands on his head and started screaming. Then, broke down crying. "What's wrong with me?" He grabbed onto a piece of the railing and tore it off out of anger. After more screaming, he chucked the wood into the river. Xyper got down on his knees and punched the bridge repeatedly. From behind him, a person crawled up the side of the railing. A glowing gold sword formed from thin air in the man's hand. The light-user raised his sword and struck down. Xyper, sensing the attack, rolled to the side. However, a piece of the sword struck his thigh. Fighting through the pain, his movements didn't slow.

"Dark-style: Kage Enso!" A small rotating sphere of darkness formed in his palm. Xyper lunged forward at the assassin. In defense the assassin blocked the Kage Enso with his sword. Sparks flew off his blade when it made contact. Xyper was relentless and forced the Kage Enso forward. It grinded away at the blade, making it dissipate slowly until the sword broke and the dark-style struck the assassin's chest. Blood lashed out as he screamed in agony. Xyper's sword, dark as night, materialized in his hand. He took his sword and pierced the light-user's heart in one, swift motion. The light-user's body slowly fell forward with the loss of life. Xyper removed the sword, letting the assassin drop to the ground. After wiping the blood off his blade, Xyper threw the body into the river. Hikaru glanced over at Makoto.

"Wh-What do we do?" Hikaru was trembling.

Makoto could see the fear in his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Hikaru," Makoto said calmly, "I'm here to protect you if anything happens."

"O-Okay," A tear ran down Hikaru's face as he continued to tremble, "I'm scared, Makoto…"

Makoto put a hand on his shoulder, "I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Make sure you read the main story: Shimmering Light in the Darkness. Please review this and the main story. It makes us happy. Also, check out the author, "Dom Clark". He's the one that is writing this prequel, mini-series.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. *tumble weed* If there are any, out there. Here's your new chapter! The longest one, yet. We authors work very hard and there's nothing more rewarding then a review! So, please, REVIEW! It makes us happy. If you enjoy the story, submitting a review really shows us that you like it. If you don't like particular aspects, still send a review and tell us what you don't like. We'll try to improve. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Fulfilling Light – Chapter 3<em>

-Dom Clark

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Enter."

The Darkkage looked up from his seemingly endless paperwork. It didn't take much for the Darkkage to realize it was Xyper. He put his fingers on the arch of his nose and shut his eyes. "What is it, Xyper?"

"Why so demanding? I just want a friendly conversation."

"I'm not in the mood. Speak."

"So, have you heard the news about a war approaching?"

"No, as the Darkkage I sit here and twiddle my thumbs…Completely oblivious to all of our problems. Of course I have! But, rumors are rumors. I'm sending out a statement letting everybody know I have no intention of war and that people are foolish to think I would willingly go to war, disturbing the peace we've tried so hard to keep."

The disgust on Xyper's face was not easy to hide. "You're the fool, Darkkage."

"Is that so?"

"We must go to war with these arrogant light-users!"

"There's no good meaning for it! Don't raise your voice and try to lecture me about what is right!"

"Ha-Aha-Aha-Ha-Ha! You foolish old man. You know nothing about what is right. I suppose you've never had a light-user try to assassin you, then? Don't you see that the light-users are only dead weight? They're keeping us from reaching our full potential! I will not stand for it. The dark-users must rise!"

"Such arrogance will get you nowhere-"

"You are weak!" Xyper slammed his fist on the Darkkage's desk making papers float about. "Nothing you say can stop me." He started walking toward the door.

"Stop you from what?" The Darkkage chuckled.

Xyper stopped in his tracks. "From fighting and killing the light-users."

"And how are you going to do that? Go up against them by yourself? Such foolishness will only lead to your demise.

"I will rally our people to fight."

The Darkkage laughed again. "That won't happen nor would I even allow you to attempt that. Nothing can rally these people to fight a meaningless war."

"This can…" Xyper threw two kunai at the Darkkage who easily side-stepped the blades.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? This will solve nothing." The Darkkage said reaching for his kunai. His hand only touched cloth, his pouch was gone. "It seems I don't have any kunai with me," He rolled up his sleeves. "Such a shame."

Xyper walked toward the Darkkage. Eager to fight, Xyper threw the first punch. The Darkkage ducked and shot his right arm up for an uppercut. Xyper blocked the punch, then back away. A sword, as dark as night, formed into Xyper's hand.

"If that's how you want it…" The Darkkage made his own sword appear.

The two swords clashed and made dark mist, along with sparks, fly off their blades. Xyper, being the aggressive person he is, quickly attacked while the Darkkage put up a strong defense.

"This will get you nowhere," The Darkkage started to form Kage Enso* in his left hand while he blocked Xyper's attacks. "Dark-Style: Kage Enso!"

The Darkkage combined the dark-style attack with his sword making his sword seem almost electric with dark power. He quickly transitioned from defensive attacks to offensive. Xyper grunted and tried to not lose his edge.

"Dark-style: Kiri Kuroun!"**

Behind the Darkkage appeared Xyper's clone holding a Kage Enso. His eyes widened as the tables turned. He needed to get Xyper back, and then focus on the clone.

"Dark-style: Kage Kousen!"*** The Darkkage utilized the Kage Enso that enhanced his sword to make a beam of dark energy burst from his sword. The strength of the attack tore right through Xyper's sword and penetrated his right shoulder.

*Shadow Sphere

**Mist Clone

***Shadow Beam

* * *

><p>"Hey, Manami, watch this!" Isamu started walking, upside-down, on his hands.<p>

"Don't you have anything better to do in your free time?" Sasumu said while Manami chuckled.

"Look," Manami said, "It's sensei."

"Hey sensei!" They all greeted.

She waved, "You all must report to the Darkkage for a mission."

"Sweet! Finally another mission!" Isamu yelled in celebration.

Their sensei smiled. "Remember everything I've taught you. I'll be waiting to here once you get back. Good luck!" Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Darkkage's room was destroyed. His beam, the Kiri Kuroun's failed Kage Enso attempt, along with countless other styles scarred the room. Xyper had the Darkkage pinned against the wall. The Darkkage's sword, now in Xyper's possession, pierced the Darkkage's chest. He coughed up blood from out of his mouth.<p>

"You…You should have no hate for the light-users…"

"You're still preaching that bullshit? Even when your only moments away from death?" Xyper twisted the sword, increasing the pain. The Darkkage grunted and coughed more blood up from his body. Xyper's shoulder wound still had blood oozing out of it along with broken ribs, and a broken cheek bone. The Darkkage had no wounds other then the fatal blow that now had him inching toward death.

"You must know…I was the one…I hired him to assassin you."  
>Xyper's eyes widened and filled with rage. "What? Lies! Don't try to justify what has been done to prevent war! It's all lies!"<p>

"It was for this reason…Xyper…I knew this day would come. You always had hate in your heart. I wanted to prevent you from starting a war even back then." The Darkkage paused to cough up blood once more. "You had twisted ways and beliefs from the start. You were too dangerous to keep alive. It was for the sake of the Land of Departing Twilight. So that we could live in peace, sacrifices needed to be made. I contacted the Souji to take care of you for me."

"The Souji? These are lies! There is no such thing."

The Darkkage just smiled. "The truth hurts…"

The sound of footsteps made Xyper drop the Darkkage carelessly to the ground and look toward the door. Manami, Isamu, and Sasumu could not believe their eyes. The destruction of the room, Xyper standing victorious over the Darkkage's dead body, and the fierce, killer look in Xyper's eyes. They stopped dead in their tracks, trying to grasp the situation.

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked at the picture of him and Makoto when they were younger. They both had grins from ear to ear. Makoto's right arm rested on Hikaru's shoulder and vice versa. Hikaru took a minute to just close his eyes. He thought back to all the memories he had. Things were going to change. Hikaru pinched the arch of his nose and sighed. He wanted to get some fresh air and watch the clouds, so he went on the roof to lie down. The clouds threatened rain, again, with their dark and foreboding features. Hikaru liked to look at them, anyway. Slowly, his eyes started to shut, about to doze off, until he heard voices below him. It was coming from the backyard. Hikaru peered over to see his father and a man with a white mask that had animal features on them.<p>

"Kyogi, Sir! Souji spies have reported that Xyper is rallying the citizens living in the dark city. Also, who we assume to be one of Xyper's subordinates, is rallying the citizens of Anokoku. Not only that, they seem to have notified the dark-users within Himitsu no Nikkou, as well."

"Good, good. It seems things have been going as anticipated."

"Indeed, sir. Your predictions have been flawless. The dark's army should be mobilizing soon."

"I see. Report to me, as soon as possible, once my spies have confirmed that they have left their cities. Then, I shall give the order for the rest of the Souji to infiltrate and kill the dark civilians."

"…Civilians, sir?"

"You are in no position to be questioning me."

"Of course, sir! I-I apologize."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Doesn't this seem a bit childish, sensei?"<p>

"Oh, what? You're too old now to split a Popsicle with your favorite sensei?"

Makoto smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. Forget it." Makoto grabbed the Popsicle. "Thank you, sensei."

"You've earned it. Mastering that kind of style in only a day's work is impressive."

"Thank you for everything, sensei. You've been-" Makoto looked down.

"I know, Makoto. You don't have to say it."

"…like a father to me," Makoto held back the tears.

Keiji-sensei put his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Listen, Makoto, I know what it's like to be without a family. I grew up in a time of war. I didn't really get a chance to know my father or mother before they died in battle. However, my sensei was there for me. He was a father to me. All growing up he's looked after me. I wanted to do the same for you."

"Who was your sensei?"

Keiji smiled. "The Darkkage."

"Wow that must've been amazing to be his student. The Darkkage is a great person and seems to give everybody hope."

"Yes, this is why I have faith in him to stall this war for as long as possible."

"Didn't the Lightkage make a statement earlier today?"  
>"Yes, to sum it up, she wants to avoid war at all cost. However, if the dark should go down the wrong path and choose war…They won't hesitate to defend themselves."<p>

Makoto mulled over the statement.

"Have you met up with your friends, yet?"

"I did earlier today. Manami wasn't particularly happy to see me, as I suspected. She didn't say much. But, they agreed to meet me at the bridge if anything were to happen. That's where I told Hikaru to meet me, as well."

"Don't forget about your old sensei! I'll be there with you, as well. Not to degrade your strength and progress, but I am the only one with experience in war. Plus, I'm your sensei. What kind of sensei would abandon their students in a time of war?"

Makoto looked up to see Keiji-sensei smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, it's time for dinner."<p>

Hikaru was still shaken up by what he heard. He was in no mood to eat, but Hikaru went to the dinner table anyway. There was a long period where Hikaru got to think things over about what was said. He decided to go find Makoto and inform him on the situation. They had to do something.

"Sit down, Hikaru."

"I'm not staying," Hikaru announced.

"Why not?" His mother asked while his father only glared at him.

"I don't have an appetite and I need to meet up with Makoto."

"That's not wise," Hikaru's father, Kyogi, chimed in.

"And why is that, father?" Hikaru said with a sour look on his face.

"You shouldn't be hanging around such vile…"

Hikaru slammed his fist on the dinner table. "Because he's a dark-user? Is that it? What is with you…_father_? Aha-Ha-Ha! That title sickens me! I shouldn't even be calling you a father. You've been nothing but a father!"

"You should shut your mouth, if you know what's good for you."

"No! I will say what I feel, for the first time in my life. I will not be doing anything you say anymore! You judge people based on, what? What kind of style they posses? Aha! I don't think I've heard a more ridiculous thing in my life!"

Kyogi swung at Hikaru and smacked his cheek with the back of his hand. Hikaru was quick to shake it off and continue to speak his mind. "Oh, yes! Hit me! That will accomplish a lot won't it, _father_? Makoto is a better person then you will ever be! All my life I had to have a resentful eye look over everything I did. All you ever did was hate the kind of things that I liked to do! The kind of things that made me happy! That's what a good father should do, right? Resent everything their son does and make them miserable? Great job!" Hikaru kicked over the table. "I'm sick of you! I can't comprehend why mother would of picked somebody like you! I can't comprehend how mother could have lived with you for so long! I'm leaving now and the next time I see you…I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes Chapter 3. Make sure you check out the main story: Shimmering Light in the Darkness. Also, make sure you check out "Dom Clark". He is the author of this side storyprequel. Thanks, again, and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers. It's Dom Clark with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Notice: I have made minor changes to the three previous chapters. Nothing major that affects the story. But, I think I now have everything exactly how I want it to be. So, if you'd like, you can read those over. Anyway, enjoy. All I ask is that you REVIEW. Honestly, it's what we authors love and look forward to. So, please, REVIEW. It's all I ask.**

* * *

><p><em>Dark Fulfilling Light – Chapter 4<em>

-Dom Clark

* * *

><p>Makoto wiped off the small amounts of blood that trickled down both of his arms. He decided to get the word 'love' (In Japanese) tattooed on his right shoulder and the word 'peace' (In Japanese) on his left shoulder. Those were two things he strongly believed in. It was ironic, considering they were on the verge of war that he had to fight in. However, that didn't stop him from getting it.<p>

"It seems like every time I see you, you're hand is over your heart."

"Hikaru…nah, I'm just wiping my chest off a bit."

"I see. There's something important I need to tell you."

"You going to tell me how much you like my two new tattoos?" Makoto smiled, but saw that Hikaru was serious. "What's the matter?"

"I overheard my father."

"What'd he say?"

Hikaru let out a sigh. "Xyper, and assumed subordinates, are rallying the dark-users for war…"

"What? How? The Darkkage would never stand for it…could he?"

"I don't know the details, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

"My father…he's giving the order to kill the civilians within Anokoku."

Makoto's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Wha…What'd you say, Hikaru?"

"I assume he's just starting with Anokoku and then having them wipe out the other dark cities, as well."

"Who's your father giving orders to? What's he in charge of?"

"Some group called the Souji. I didn't know about it, myself. They wear masks with animal features on them so they don't reveal their identity."

"Hikaru…how…I…" Makoto put his head down and clenched his fists.

"Listen, Makoto. I just got done giving my father hell."

Makoto looked up. "What do you mean?"

"My mother called me for dinner. I couldn't stand looking at my father after what I heard. I just couldn't contain myself. I told him I'll kill him the next time I see him…"

Makoto didn't know what to say to this either. "This is all hard to take in, Hikaru. What are we going to do? It's clear who the enemy is now…the Souji and the dark army."

"The Shisou, which is what the dark army is calling themselves, should be mobilizing sometime soon. I think we should defend the civilians from the Souji."

"But, once we defend these civilians…then what? 'Okay, you're safe. Now stay here while we kill those in your family who went to war'?"

"I know it sounds weird, Makoto. But, that just might be what we have to do. Civilians are civilians. We need to protect them. But, we also need to help fight the Shisou. If that means killing the family members of those we just protected…then, it's what we have to do. This is a complicated war. It's not black and white. Dark bad, white good. There's much more to it and because of that, this is what we must do."

"Alright, Hikaru. I need to go inform Manami, Isamu, and Sasumu."

"Right. I'll go find Keiji-sensei. We'll be waiting for you at the bridge."

* * *

><p>Once Makoto was in the City of Dark, he immediately knew something was up. Using his Amaterasu, that had only developed in his left eye; he could tell the people were gathered by the Darkkage's Tower from the mass chakra. He got close enough to the Tower to see the crowds of people cheering on Xyper who was holding a body.<p>

"The light-users killed our own leader. Assassinated him from right under our noses. We cannot stand for this! We need to fight!"

A bedlam of noise erupted as the people vowed their revenge. Makoto knew that Manami, Isamu, and Sasumu couldn't be in the crowd cheering this on. But, if they weren't, where were they? Utilizing his Amaterasu, Makoto scanned the area for any chakra that stood out. In the Darkkage's Tower, he saw one person's chakra. He didn't think it would be them, but it was worth a shot. Makoto took off for the Tower.

* * *

><p>"The Souji will be easy to spot with the Intel you've provided us, but we're probably going to be outnumbered," Keiji-sensei stated. "We must accept that there will be casualties that we can't prevent."<p>

"I realize this. Even so, we must do something."

"You are correct," Keiji-sensei leaned against the railing of the bridge and sighed. "Another war…I didn't think it'd come to this, but I guess I should've known better."

"Sensei…what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"War."

Keiji-sensei looked at him. Hikaru could see the pain in his eyes. "Hell."

* * *

><p>Makoto stood completely still. He didn't know how to react, what to do. All he could do was staring. Blood was splattered on the walls, the floor. Makoto didn't recognize Sasumu. A kunai was lodged into his leg, his ribs, and his eye. Blood trickled down his arm. His cheek was cut open and his right hand was gone. All that remained was pools of blood. Manami held Isamu in her arms. She was shaking and could only stare forward, in shock. Isamu had blood down his temple, sword wounds in his chest and stomach, and a kunai in his back. Manami was the only one left unscathed. Makoto walked over to Manami and Isamu. He took Isamu's dead body and laid it next to Sasumu. He picked up Manami and carried her out of the room without a word. Tears flowed down Makoto's cheeks and his teeth were clenched. In the hallway, as he tried to get Manami out of the Tower and eventually out of the city, Makoto dropped to his knees. He kept Manami in his arms and let out a cry of pain.<p>

"I think I see Makoto…but he's carrying somebody."

"I thought he was going to get Manami, Sasumu, and Isamu?"

"Me too…"

As Makoto got closer, Hikaru could see he was crying…He could see Manami's motionless body.

"She's in shock..." That was all Makoto said before he clutched his heart and collapsed.

* * *

><p>Makoto felt a cool breeze against his body and a weird sensation that he was floating. As his eyes fully opened, he could see he was floating on a cloud. <em>What is this?<em> Makoto looked beside him to see Manami. She was lying right next to him with a smile on her face.

"Manami?" He could see her next to him, but she felt so far away. His voice was soft and she couldn't hear him nor could he barely hear himself. "Manami!"

Suddenly, before him, the scenery changed. Makoto was now sitting at a table. Breakfast was in front of him and he had a vague sense of somebody in his presence. However, he couldn't tell if anybody was there. The vague person was trying to talk to Makoto, but he couldn't make out the words. After, he only heard screams and blood filled his vision. He felt like his body was on fire and felt himself screaming on the inside. Makoto's vision was black now. He could only feel his chest vibrating from his own screams, but couldn't hear anything. A powerful force struck his chest and he felt his heart explode. The scenery changed once more and he saw Sasumu, Isamu, and Manami. The grass was a magnificent green, the sky had the color blue almost pouring off it, and nothing else was around except for them. They were all happy and smiling. However, like before, Makoto couldn't hear them or himself. That's when screams filled his head and two swords penetrated Isamu and Sasumu's body. They both fell to the ground and pools of blood quickly formed. Manami stayed there smiling. Crows appeared and starting picking at their bodies. Makoto's vision seemed to be only focused on their bodies until Manami filled his field of vision. He could vaguely hear her words. "Makoto…why didn't you save them? Don't you love me? …Don't you…love me?" The words seemed to echo throughout his brain.

Makoto jolted upright. He was in a cold sweat. _Was it only a dream?_ _Where am I? _Makoto looked beside him to see Manami. Her red hair flowed down to her breasts. She wore a silver and black outfit that most dark woman wore. She had her eyes closed, so Makoto couldn't see her beautiful eyes. She was sleeping, peacefully. Makoto finally came to realize they were in a house taking shelter in a plain room with nothing more then blankets on the ground. Hikaru and sensei were propped up against the wall, sleeping as well. Makoto was having trouble grasping reality. He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. The dream seemed too vivid, too real. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling from him. As to not wake anybody, Makoto tip-towed out of the room. There was a screen door leading to a backyard. This made Makoto realize he was at Keiji-sensei's house located in Anokoku. Even though it was dark, Makoto could see the patio. That was a place he'd never forget.

_Flashback_

"Here's your bowl of Ramen, Makoto."

Makoto's eyes lit up as he saw the delicious food. "Thanks, sensei! Your homemade ramen is the best!"

Keiji-sensei sat next to Makoto when he heard a knock at the door. Sensei opened the door to see Manami.

"Hey, Manami. Did your sensei let you go on lunch break now, as well?"

"No, I have the day off today." Manami smiled. "May I eat lunch with Makoto?"

"Sure, do you like ramen?" Keiji-sensei asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you!"

"Alright. Come inside, I'll fix you a bowl."

Makoto's heart skipped a beat when he saw Manami.

"H-Hi, Manami."

"Hey, Makoto. Is it okay if I have lunch with you?"

_Is this some sort of…date?_ "Yeah, of course."

Now that Makoto had matured he was a bit more comfortable around Manami. But, he still got nervous when he was around her. Manami sat next to Makoto and waited for Keiji-sensei to bring out the bowl of ramen from the kitchen.

"Here you go, Manami."

"Thank you."

"I have to run an errand. When I get back, we have to get back to training, Makoto."

"Okay, sensei."

Once Keiji-sensei left, Makoto felt even more nervous now that they were alone.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Uh, he's not feeling well today. So, sensei let him rest."

"Oh, that was nice of him."

"Yeah…so what brings you here? How'd you know I was here?"

"I decided to go into town and I saw you through the window. I wanted to spend some time with you." Manami smiled.

Makoto couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, well I'm glad you're here."

They finished their bowls of ramen relatively quickly and had the rest of the time to themselves.

"Come here, Makoto." Manami held his hand and walked him out back. Makoto couldn't help but blush. They stepped out onto the patio of Keiji-sensei's fenced-in backyard.

"Why do you want to go out here, Manami?"

"I like it back here. It's relaxing and…private."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

Manami let go of Makoto's hand and rapped her arms around his neck. Makoto looked into her eyes, which were the color of a rose. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. As they stood their on the patio, hidden from the world, Manami leaned in and kissed Makoto.

* * *

><p>Makoto thought back to that moment, three years ago. Ironically it was painful because only a week, maybe a month at most, later she never wanted to see or talk to him again. Makoto never knew why. It's bothered him, to this day, that he never confronted her about it and tried to make things right. Makoto turned away from the patio and walked toward the front door. He needed to get some fresh air. Makoto opened the front door, stepped outside, closed the door, and then sat on his bum while resting his head on the house. He put his hand over his eyes and ran his fingers down his face. As he opened his eyes, something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. Makoto only saw a vague figure, so he used his Amaterasu ocular style. He was weak, so it was painful for Makoto to use. However, he only needed a glimpse of the person to know who it was. Makoto stopped using the ocular style and looked down toward the ground. <em>This is going to be one helluva day.<em> Walking back into the house, he awoke Hikaru.

"Makoto, you're-"

"The Souji is here."

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, REVIEW! It makes me happy when I get some reviews! Also, make sure you check out the main story, "Shimmering Light in the Darkness". This is a prequelside story to the main story. You don't have to read the main story to understand this story. However, the main story is awesome and you should read it anyway. Plus, this story is tied in with the main story in some ways. So, read both. Review both. Thank you.**


End file.
